


In which a minor villain recurs more than he should, makes a statement, and then suffers the banter of two superheroes

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [32]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amazing Echo, Amazing Fire, Don’t copy to another site, False Fire, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I can’t help but have a recurring annoyance, Team Dynamics, Turbulants!AU, fricking Gaveon, it’s A trope I greatly enjoy, mild joke about prison/jail just a heads up, no beta we die like men, prompt, save these boyos, superhero au, typical superhero violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Sometimes their banter is strong, sometimes their snark is good. And sometimes it’s just a mess of reactions and retorts. One thing is certain - it’s purely theirs, and they’re more than eager to dish it out to the biggest annoyance in the UK.Turbulants!AU #10





	In which a minor villain recurs more than he should, makes a statement, and then suffers the banter of two superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I am trying to step up the humor with these.
> 
> EDIT: Having a hard time today due to personal reasons so apologies if this flows wonkily.

    False Fire slammed his back into the wall, wings out flat, and his whole body ringing from the impact.

    As he pulled himself up, dirt and gravel sliding off of him, Amazing Echo slammed into the wall, next to him.

    “We need a different approach.” Amazing nearly groaned in response, pulling himself up. 

    “Ugh, give me a minute. My everything is bruised.”

    Dan let him be, keeping his eyes on Gaveon.

    The annoyance had broken out of prison - _again_. And like usual decided that his first act of aggression would be just to cause chaos. At this point, so many years later and thrice as many battles, neither Dan nor Phil could recall what his original offense _was_. It seemed like he had chosen to annoy team Amazing Fire as a full-time occupation.

    “Give up yet?!” The young villain(?) screeched. 

    “No; but your mum’s given up!”

    Dan winced at the irritated howl; he sent Phil a look. He in turn just shrugged sheepishly. “‘Your mum’ jokes died in 2015, Amazing. Let’s leave them there, okay?”

    His partner just pouts; Fire rolls his eyes. Behind them, Gaveon has started raving again.

    “Geez, _someone’s_ grouchy today,” False Fire observes. And it’s true; Gaveon seems particularly irritable today.

    “ _You try spending a week in prison!_ ” He all but screeches. Actually, he does screech it. The sound’s pretty grating on their ears, actually.

     “Ha! Jail can’t stop me!” Fire can’t help but retort, almost gleefully, while his partner holds back giggles and snorts.

     It’s such an Amazing thing to say, but it’s given with the same vitriol typically found in False Fire’s humour.

    “Besides, if you stopped trying to cause trouble, maybe you wouldn’t get to locked up as much,” Amazing adds in.

    Gaveon glowers, face all contorted. He sorta looks like a bulldog, and they sorta expect him to start slobbering.

    “But you know who jail _can_ stop?” It’s sly, Amazing’s tone, and Fire perks up immediately.

    Then he spies Susan, weaving around the debris, and stalking Gaveon.

    “You won’t win this time!” Gaveon screams, stomping his foot with emphasis. There’s tight fists at his sides and they can tell that he’s absolutely _livid_.

    Which is good, because that means he’s more oblivious.

    “Oh, _we_ won’t,” Fire drawls, and it’s clear that his tone has caught Gaveon’s attention, because the villain’s brow dips in confusion. Then his eyes widen and he turns frantically, muttering, “Eff, the ca-!”

    And he's on the floor, Susan pining him and growling hotly, lip drawn back to reveal long canines.

    “Well, that was pretty easy.” Amazing states, hands on his hips and surveying the damage.

    Fire snorts. “For once.” He kicks a piece of debris. Taking a moment to look, he can see that it’s not too bad; the road is torn up in patches at places, and there’s a good few cracks in the wall of the building they had been thrown into. There’s a wail of sirens in the distance, and Gaveon starts cursing incomprehensibly.

    Honestly, this _is_ one of their better days; last time they fought Gaveon (less than two weeks ago), he had almost brought down a building.

    “Maybe they’ll take our suggestion about a bunker for his cell seriously this time,” Phil hums optimistically.

    “And maybe I won’t be finding asphalt in my outfit a week later,” Dan shoots back, flicking his wings until gravel falls out, emphasizing his point.

          

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Jail can’t stop me!”
> 
> Bonus points if anyone ever figures out why I called the dude Gaveon.


End file.
